Revenge of the Trapped
by Fai-Fia-Chan
Summary: Seven years have passed since I have seen you my dear sister, but now no one can tear us apart! I have the power that will put us together once again, but there are some that will try and stop us, what should I do to them?", Excerpt from the story


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON I OWN TAMMY/TAMILA**

**Well, I realized that my chapters were extremely short so I smashed them into one…. The chapters will never be under a 1000 words! Never again!**

**Oh though this is mainly all the chapters before smashed into one there is an extra bit at the bottom so you should read it!**

* * *

A cry broke through the silence it was a cry of glee for seven years had she waited till she could be free, every day before that day he'd draw their picture each year aging older and older until the prophesied year when her brother gained the power of fire, the day he'd have the power to free her.

The cry came from a girl of 13, long brown hair tied as a ponytail, tan skin, crimson red eyes and a smile which could kill. She was wearing a red dress it reached her ankles but was wearing no shoes.

_'It has been 7 years but soon I'll be free and he will pay, yes he will pay and my brother will help me _'Clacked the girl. Oh how she smiled at what she would do to the one that put her in here.

* * *

Takuya had just got home from school he knew what tomorrow was Friday the 13th 'The day she went away.' He walked into a room that had a mirror and was filled with drawings they were all of a girl and him they looked so alike, so much just like twins. _Twins_, Takuya smiled at that 'Just like Koji and Koichi' he thought.

He sighed "Every day I promised every day before Friday 13 I would draw of us till I found a power source that would free her and now I have one" He brought his hand to his neck after their adventure they all got necklaces of their symbol forever giving them the power of Fire, Light, Wind, Ice, Lighting and Darkness.

He walked to the mirror with a smile which could kill and looked in there stood a girl of thirteen years with long tied up brown hair; she had tan skin and crimson red eyes. She was wearing a red dress that reached her ankles and had no shoes. Scary thing was she had a smile that could kill. Just like Takuya.

_'Oh yes very soon.' _She said

* * *

"Come on guys!" Yelled Koji who was currently high on sugar.

"J.P. why did you give him chocolate? You know what that does to him!" Zoë yelled. No one liked Koji when he was hyper it was like a 3 year-old on a sugar rush.

"Well guys he's right, we better hurry up for Takuya's birthday party," Koichi said. "But why does Takuya's party one day before his birthday?"

"I don't know but I asked his other friends and they said it was always like this, he always had his birthday on October 12th instead of on the 13th of October the day he was born." Koji said bouncing along.

"Ok, and will you stop that!" Koichi said.

"Sorry Oni-san.** (1)**" The younger twin said.

"You know Takuya's never let us in his attic though he lets us everywhere else." Tommy inquired.

"Umm... Why are you bringing that up we all know that it's something about a girl...He doesn't even let his mom in." J.P. said blinking

"No reason..."

* * *

Takuya's House

"Well bye..." Takuya said to the Mirror.

"Goodbye Takuya." Said the girl in the Mirror.

"Tomorrow Tammy, you'll be free and you will have your revenge."Takuya said.

"Yes and all thanks to that necklace of yours." The girl now known as Tammy reached out though the mirror and touched it.

"TAKUYA YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!" Takuya's mom called.

"Be right there!" Takuya called back.

"Got to go sis." Takuya said running down the stairs, pushing it up Tammy heard a click which meant he locked it.

"Goodbye indeed." A smile curled up on her lips one of evil and trickery, a fox smile. A figure appeared behind her.

"Did I do good _Master_?" She asked.

"Very good pet, the warrior of flame will pay for what he and his team did." Said Master.

They turned to show a girl with brown hair, crimson eyes, tan skin, a ripped red dress and no shoes but she was bound by chains.

"What did you think Tamila or should I say Tammy." Said Master.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Called Takuya.

"Hi Taky." They chorused.

"So you're here early...." Takyua said he seemed angry.

"Yeah so?" Koji said.

"Nothing."

"Hey Takyua why don't you ever let us in your attic?" Tommy said. Takyua seemed to change that very moment, his face became serious and his eyes narrowed.

"Why do you want to know?" He snarled. Koji was surprised he had never seen Takuya so angry or edgy.

"No reason! Tommy's been acting weird all day." J.P. said quickly while covering Tommy's mouth.

Takyua seemed to have calmed down. "Sorry guys I don't know what came over me."

"Come on you big idiot." Zoë said.

* * *

"Very soon he will be my puppet and mine alone. Don't you agree my pet? He'd make a very nice puppet." The master said to his copy of Tamila

"Of course master! He'll be pretty obedient, once you break him!" The copy cooed. She bent down and hugged Tamila, who was shaking her head. She wanted her brother to be left alone, if only she could talk to him or someone of his group.

Soon the copy and her master were gone left in the room was Tamila; the chains had dissolved, not like she could escape anyways. She closed her eyes and summoned up all the power she could to get up and walk over to her captors' crystal ball, the one they used to call out to Takuya in the first place. She placed her hand over it to find a spirit one close to Takuya, but powerful in spirit, though weak in mind. She found the answer to her prayers a boy that fit the criteria, the boy had pitch black hair that was long and pulled into a ponytail, he had a bandanna on and was walking beside Takuya talking to him, he was perfect, his aura shined of light and he was extremely close to her brother.

"Now all, I need is for all of you to fall asleep and he will come to me." Tamila said.

* * *

**I'm ending it here…. Ya I admit this story is an epic fail… but I like the idea soooo much!**

**Did I spell it right?**

**Well bye!**

**Love,  
Xerxes Break**


End file.
